This invention relates to a child's playset and in particular to a playset having a number of rooms articulately connected together whereby the rooms may be rotated in various directions with respect to each other.
Children's playsets and/or amusement sets are available having a variety of different themes to depict different stage-type settings to stimulate a child's imagination. However, as far as is known, none of the available or known playsets include a play situation which consists of four or more rooms having floors with two walls fixed to the floors and the rooms articulately fixed together for relative movement. In addition, no known playset includes rooms having handle means, and which rooms may be rotated with respect to each other to bring the handle means of each room together to form a central carrying means for easy transportation of the playset.